


Two Boys

by PippyLI



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Happy Ending, I guess you can call it fluff, It RHYMES!, Poetry, Stan twins - Freeform, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippyLI/pseuds/PippyLI
Summary: This is a poem about Stan and Ford's life.





	Two Boys

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.

Two boys born with identical faces,   
  
Always found in the same places.   
  
One had six fingers,   
  
Was called a freak.   
  
The other one protected him,   
  
Didn't matter if he was weak.   
  
They never fought,   
  
If you will.   
  
They would just be by the beach,   
  
Or by the windowsill.   
  
The two had an unbreakable bond,   
  
Couldn't be split apart.   
  
That was true alright,   
  
Until one fateful night.   
  
Broken projects, Broken dreams,   
  
Friendships ripped at the seams.   
  
Desperate cries, Left homeless.   
  
Each one betrayed, Left twinless.   
  
One lived a life of crime and tragedy,   
  
While the other slowly drifted into insanity.   
  
A postcard was sent,   
  
Nothing more he could do.   
  
Will lead to more disaster,   
  
If he only knew.   
  
Punches were thrown,   
  
It only had begun.   
  
Gravity failed,   
  
Blue lights flashed.   
  
Two broken men,   
  
Separated by their past.   
  
Thirty years was all it took,   
  
But he was greeted with a right-hook.   
  
It had created a rift,   
  
And his niblings start to drift.   
  
Nightmares came as he curled with fright,   
  
Of the evil triangle that wants to take the world in his might.   
  
A few weeks later,   
  
An 'X' destroyed the sky.   
  
And there he was,   
  
The triangle with the all-seeing eye.   
  
Humans were petrified,   
  
Turned to stone.   
  
The entity, known as Bill, laughed,   
  
Chilling any listeners to the bone.   
  
The men's family was taken hostage,   
  
However, there was one way out.   
  
By a sacrifice.   
  
A quick change of clothes said it all,   
  
Though one was already destined to fall.   
  
Then it was over, His memories erased,   
  
His brother finally saw what he had faced.   
  
He got them back though,   
  
While the other asked him to sail through winter and snow.   
  
Two boys they used to be were gone,   
  
But that doesn't mean that they won't be there for each other at dawn.


End file.
